Troubles at home
by jimbo74
Summary: this is the sequel to grounded. Freddie and Sam arrive home after they were stranded on a deserted island. just to be hunted because of Freddie's father's past.
1. home

(Freddie's POV)

All I smell is the scent of Carly's hair as she hugs me. I smile and hug her back. She lets go of me and moves to Sam. "I was so worried I was never going to see you again. How did you guys survive?"

A frown fell on my face. It has almost been 2 months since we were stranded on that island. I look at Sam and Sam looked at me.

"Well" Sam said. "I guess we owe it to Freddie and how he took those survival classes"

I looked at her again and smiled, she at me too. While I looked at her I saw a bit of concern in her eyes. Carly kept on talking. "You guys have to fill me in on what happened tonight."

"Okay" Sam and I said. Carly smiled and grabbed Sam by the hand and walked away.

I began to walk. I was thinking about what I saw in Sam's eyes. That concern in them was it because we loved each other now and how we were to tell everyone. That's if we did. I was still walking when I bumped into a man and made his hat hit the floor. I lifted my head to apologize to him. "I'm sorry" and I picked his hat up. The hat was like one of those old mafia hats they wore in the 60. I handed it to him and saw he was in all black and looked like he was in the mafia. He wore a black suit with a red tie.

I apologized again and walked away. As I walked away I turned my head and the man was staring at me. I turned away. I felt like I was being watched. I got in my mom's car and we drove away. I looked out the window and the man in black was on his phone.

Later that night still a little freaked out about the man, I went over to Carly's house. I walked out of my house and across the hall. I knocked on her door and Sam came to the door. My eyes lit up as soon as I saw her. She smiled and so did I.

"Oh Freddie, glad you came Sam was just telling me how you were attacked by panther and how you almost died. She told me that you have a huge scar now from your side to chest. Can I see it?"

I looked at her and I shrugged my shoulder and said "why not." I lifted my shirt off and exposed my scar.

(Sam's POV)

I wanted to kiss him so bad right now but I resisted. Carly was up close to Freddie touching his scar. I was beginning to get a little jealous. Then Freddie put his shirt on. I don't know but he must have sense my jealousness and put his shirt.

A few hours went by and Freddie and I were leaving. "Hey Freddie do you want stay at my house tonight?" I asked.

"Um sure"

"My mom is out working until tomorrow Freddie"

He chuckled a little and said "so is mine".

We reached my place and I opened the door. As he shut the door I jumped towards him and gave him a passionate kiss. We kept kissing and it was getting really heated. We kissed all the way to my bedroom. I opened the door and we entered my room. I pushed him on my bed and began to kiss him again.

He asked "are you sure you want to do this"

"Yes, I think so."

"Okay then."

We started to kiss again and we were striping. Freddie was trying to get his pants off when he tripped over his leg and fell. I laughed at situation. He got right back up and kisses me and whispered "I got em off"

We were completely naked now when I asked "Freddie do you have a condom."

He looked at me and said "no"

"Well okay and I pulled one out of my drawer."

"Wait you had one"

"My mom bought me some just incase"

He laughed and we began to kiss again.

He had the condom on now and was over me. "Sam are you ready" I nodded my head and he was inside me. I winced in pain as he entered which made him stop. "Are you okay"

"Yeah I'm fine this is; you are my first.

He had a smile on his face when he said "Sam you're my first too "and he broke through my hymen which made me tear up little and made Freddie stop again.

"Just keep going"

He did and after a minute I was enjoying it.

I ended like 10 minutes later when Freddie and I collapsed panting like dogs. Freddie rolled off me and looked at me. I looked at him and said "I love you"

"Sam I love you too" and we both fell asleep.

**A/N Who was that man in black. You'll find out later. Hahahah well here is the sequel. Please review and tell me what you think.** ** Bye guys**


	2. the man in black

**A/N heads up there's a twist in this chapter.**

(Freddie's POV)

There I stood in Sam's room. Strange I don't remember waking up I thought to myself. I gazed across the room and found Sam was gone. I walked through her bedroom and said "Sam where are you". There was no answer; I continued to walk in her house when I heard a noise. I turned around but nothing was there. "Sam" I called again. Still silent, I walked to the kitchen and sat down on the counter. I was thinking when I saw a figure run past in the distance. I got off the counter and walked to it but when I exit out of the kitchen I was grabbed by a strong hand. It threw me across the living room and landed on Sam's coffee table. It had knocked the wind out of me. I tried to get up but I was dazed from the impact.

I don't know who he was or what he wanted. I finally got to my feet just to be picked up and thrown again, but this time I hit a wall which hurt a lot more than the coffee table. The man walked towards me. Something was familiar but I figured it out when he picked me up off the floor and pinned me against the wall. The man was the man I saw in the parking lot when I got home. He had terror in his eyes. The oddest thing happened next he began to shake me like if he was trying to wake me. Then I heard a voice "Freddie! Freddie wake up! Freddie!"

My eyes flew open and I saw Sam right above me. I smiled and she asked "are you okay Freddie?"

"Yeah why do you asked" I said rubbing my eyes

"Well you were jerking in your sleep and you woke. It looked like you were having a bad dream."

"Oh sorry I was having a bad dream. Sam what time is it"

"Um it's 11:30am"

I jumped out of bed and threw my clothes on.

"What's with the rush" Sam asked

"My mom is already home"

"Oh" and Sam got dress too.

We were dressed and out the door in 2 minutes. We walked down the hall and into the elevator. We rode the elevator to my floor and got out. I saw Lewbert and he gave us a snarl. We walked past him and to my apartment. I stopped which made Sam stop.

"What's wrong" she asked

"My door it's open"

"Well your mom must have left it opened"

"No and I walked closer.

"Sam the lock is busted"

"What" and she came over "it is"

I pushed the door opened and a man turned around and there no sign of my mom. The man grabbed me pulled across the room. Sam tried to stop him but she was pushed into the wall and was out cold.

"Are you Freddie Benson" the man said in a strong Russian voice.

"Yes" I said a bit shaken.

"Well then this comes from my boss" and he pulled out a gun with a silencer.

I closed my eyes and I heard a voice "Freddie drop to the floor" I did and I heard 3 shots go off and then scream of pain. I opened my eyes when I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I looked up and saw Lewbert with a gun in his hand.

"Lewbert?"

"Yeah Freddie it's me" he said that but not in Lewbert voice I was used to but in smooth calm gentleman's kind of voice.

"Come with me"

"Who was that man?"

"We don't have time right now" and he ushered me to follow.

"What about Sam"

"She's fine just knocked out" and he picked her up.

I walked in the hallway and Carly was waiting there.

Lewbert walked in the hall and said "hi miss shay in his new voice"

I saw she was little shocked by it but I just said "I'll explain later" and we walk in her apartment.

**A/N how was the chapter. I bet Lewbert was the last twist on your mind. Well please review and thanks for reading.**


	3. the game

(Freddie's POV)

"So you're telling me that my father was agent."

"Top agent" Lewbert added.

"Okay and how do you know this?"

Lewbert laughed a little and said "we were partners" and he removed the wart from his face. I looked away a little disgusted.

I looked back to him when the wart was off "Oh, why are you still here"

"When you were born he got out of the game, and he asked if anything happened to him that I would watch over you. At first I laughed I thought nothing would happen to him, but later that night. Freddie, you know the night your father died. Well it wasn't an accident, it was an assignation."

"What?"

"That Russian was part of the Russian mafia and those were the people who killed your father."

"Why" Sam asked

"Well before you guys were born me and your father was on a mission and we got these documents that would destroy the mafia, but thing got complicated and your father killed the don's son and he pledge that he would kill him and his son."

"So…"

"So that's why your plane went down; that was an assignation attempt"

"But we survived"

"That's the problem you're alive and now he's trying to kill you"

"Oh, how are we supposed to stop them" Sam said

"Wow Sam, since when do you care" Carly said

"Since the crash he saved all our lives even Ruben's. Even though he hates him with a passion.

"Sam I'm not stupid I see the way you look at him and the way he looks at you." Carly said.

"Then why'd you ask if I cared what happened to him"

"Because I wanted you to say what you felt about him"

I looked at Carly than at Sam. I smiled at Carly. But Lewbert said "Freddie you that envelope that you got before your father died."

"Yeah I haven't opened it yet."

"Where is it?"

"It's in my dresser drawer"

"Then go get it then"

I got up and walked to the door when Sam walked up behind me and grabbed my hand. She followed me out. We walked across the hall into my apartment. I headed straight for my room. I opened my drawer and pulled out the white envelope.

When I heard a scream, I ran to where Sam was.

"Hand it over Freddie"

I was dumbfounded at who was there.

"Ruben what are you doing."

"I'm helping my father what does it look like."

"Freddie don't give it to him"

"shut up Sam" Ruben said and he pressed a blade up against her throat."

"Wait here just let her go and threw the envelope to him."

"I knew you smart" but then Sam knee stomped him. He let go of her and ran towards him. Sam was out the door and over to Carly's place.

"Eh, eh, eh" Ruben said holding the knife to my throat.

"I could kill you right now"

"Then why don't you do it"

"Brave, Freddie that's how you get killed in this game. And he knocked me out. The last thing I saw was him running and Sam running to me.

**A/N How was the chapter? Please review and thanks for reading.**


	4. It Begins

(Freddie's POV)

My eyes slowly opened. I grabbed my head, it was aching. I slowly upwards on the couch, Sam was hovering over me.

"Are you okay Freddie" Sam asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I just have a huge headache."

"Here Freddie take these" and Carly handed me two pills. I swallowed the pills and got my feet. I scanned the room.

"We need to go get the envelope back"

"Not right now"

I tuned to face Lewbert. His face was serious. I had to turn from his seriousness.

"Lewbert, what are we supposed to do then if we wait they will come and kill us."

"Hahaha they won't kill us…..yet"

"Why not they have what they want"

"No they don't"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean they don't have it all"

"What there is 2 parts" I exclaimed.

"Yes the first part lead leads to the second but I know where it is"

"You do?" Sam questioned.

"Yes Sam I do."

"Then why are we still here?" I asked.

"We needed a few things"

"Like?" I asked.

"Just things you locked away in your mind Freddie"

"I don't have anything locked in my mind."

"Yes you do. How do you think you survived on that island?"

"Luck I guess"

"No, you were trained"

"What like a sleeper agent" Carly asked.

"Kind of, but Freddie knows all of this and all it takes is something to trigger it back."

"I do? Like what?"

"Fighting and things like that but I'll explain more later because right now we need to leave"

"And go where" Sam asked

"My hideout" Lewbert said.

"Ok then we better leave then" spencer said. Then spencer ran in the back and grabbed some homemade weapons.

"What the hell spencer, you had those stashed in our home"

"Well yeah, it's just some really awesome knives"

"These are knives" Sam said picking up what looked like a normal of metal.

"Yeah look" and he grabbed the knife from Sam. He pushed something and a blade flung out of the metal."

"What about these" Carly asked holding sunglasses in her hand. "Are these some kind of special glasses that shoot laser beams."

"Ahhh no. those are plain old sunglasses."

"Oh."

"I smiled then picked up a knife."

"Are we ready?" Lewbert said.

Everyone nodded and we walked out the front door. We walked down the stairs and out into the world.

The sun was hot and the sky was dry. It was filled with sound like cars, people and construction. We walked to Lewbet's car. We all got in. it was a tight fit but we made it in.

The car ride was silent when Lewbert said "we have about a week before they find the second half so each day we will unlock your training."

"What if I get unlock it all?"

"Then we go without the last bit"

"What all was I trained on?"

"Blades, survival, handguns, fighting and defusing of bombs."

"Wow I learn all that when I was younger."

"Yeah you did"

"When do we start?"

"Tomorrow"

"Ok" I said pulling into an abandon house in the middle of nowhere.

"Here we are" Lewbert said. We need to get our rest for tomorrow.

"Ok" and we all walked in side

**A/N so how was the chapter. Hoped you liked it. Please review and stuff. The more review might make me type more hahaha. We thanks for reading have a good one.**


	5. The Hideout

Lewbert's hideout wasn't what I expected. I expected it to be a super cool abandon air strip or something but nope it was just a house. We walked through his front door. Again it was just a normal door. I was disappointed.

We walked through the normal home. We walked down into the basement just a normal basement, or at least what I thought was a normal basement. Lewbert walked ahead of us and he stopped in front of empty fridge.

He opened it and closed it 3 and a robotic voice filled the empty basement.

"Identification, please."

"Lewbert J. Brown. Number 86004"

After a moment or two the robotic voice filled the room again. "Access granted" and the fridge began descending, revealing a solid metal door.

Now this was what I was expecting. This was super cool spy stuff. I looked at Sam who had her mouth opened in awe. So did Carly and Spencer. We walked in the metal door as it opened. It led us down a metal stairway. It led us to a huge room that had whole bunch of awesome gadgets.

"What's this" Spencer asked picking computer chip.

"Don't touch that" Lewbert shouted but it was too late the chip had turn red and began beeping. It was beeping quicker and quicker.

Lewbert ran to Spencer but was to late the chip went off sending an electrical through the room, sending everyone to the ground but Spencer.

Everyone was jerking uncontrollably. It hurt so badly. Every few second a jolt of electricity would pass through my body.

"Sssspenncer ppput ttthe chchchip dddown" Lewbert said in agonizing pain.

"Yeah, well at least I know what it does now." He said running over to Carly.

"Don't touch her" Lewbert said again.

"Why not, why can't I touch her?" Spencer said reaching and touching Carly's shoulder. This sent Spencer to the ground jerking like the rest of us.

"That's why" Lewbert said.

(5 minutes later)

Everyone except spencer had stopped jerking. I was still shaking though because of the shocking experience. This made me smile seeing him jerk like that. He looked like a fish out of water.

It was dark and we were off to bed. Sam followed me and Carly went her way. I do believe that Spencer had passed out on the floor. Yep he was. I passed him, he jerk every once in a while.

I walked in my room and climbed in the bed and was fast asleep.

**A/N I know it's been forever but I finally decided to write this chapter. Guess what for those people that read Grounded, it's pretty much the 1 year anniversary. Good memories. Thanks for reading and thanks for all the support hejk12345. Bye guys **


End file.
